


Supernatural X Male Reader [One-shots] Part 1

by Holy_Zeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male ! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Zeus/pseuds/Holy_Zeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural one-shots . Mostly male reader but any gender can read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural X Male Reader One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this is my first Fan Fic so please be kind. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> You guys get back from a hunt.

I'M A MAN 

 

You guys get back from hunting a demom____________________________  
Supernatural X Male Reader 

"WHOSE DA MAN ,I'M DA MAN" YOU scream run inside the Motel. 

"Shut up you just got lucky" Dean says after throwing his stuff on the couch.

"Aww you mad cause I saved your butt from that demon". Sam just laughs and goes to his bed. He does some research for a new case.

Dean throws you a bag of food and then another to Sam. You see that dean has Apple pie. "You know since I'm the one that saved your butt I deserve that pie. Plus the man always gets the best food" you say while standing up". You grab the pie before Dean can reach for it.

"[Y/N] give my pie back now or else" dean screams. 

"Well it's only fair I get to have your food I did save you. Don't you think so Sam"? You and dean both turn to sam, you give him your signature puppy eyes. "I mean he did save your life dean, one second later and you would've been dead". Dean gives you and angry look and goes to eat his food. You give him a huge grin and continue to eat YOUR pie. 

Two Hours later  
_________________________  
"Oh right I'm gonna go to the bar you guys coming" he says while grabbing his jacket.

"Nah I'm going to sleep cause I'm tired as shit" dean says.

"Wow what a suprise you're not gonna hook up with some chick" you yell from the kitchen.

" And I'm suprised I haven't punched you" dean says while giving you a cute mean look.

"What about you [Y/N], you wanna come" sam asks.

"No thanks I'm going to eat then shower" you say while making a sandwich. 

"OK bye. Don't do anything stupid Dean and you too [Y/N]". He says while leaving. 

After you finish you business 

Dean is already sleeping when you finish eating (again). You decide to finally take a shower you grab your towel and your Vanilla smelling shampoo. You start to strip out of your close. You stay in your boxers and turn to the shower. That's when you see it. You let out a Manly scream. Dean comes charging in with a gun or knife(whichever you prefer). 

He turns to you with a worries expression "what's wrong"? 

"It's in the shower" you whisper 

He turn to look inside and he sees it. Turns to you and starts laughing. "You screamed because of a spider". He's tearing up just laughing.

"Ha ha now kill it" you say with a serious expression. 

He makes a evil smirk and looks at you and the spider. He puts down his weapon. He pulls out his pocket knife and get the spider by the web and pull it closer to you.

"You get that thing aways from me Dean" you scream while trying to run away. 

"But I thought you were a manly man. And men aren't scared of spiders" he pulls the spider closer to you.

You manage to kick him and run out the door . You start running but soon get tackled by Dean onto the bed.

"Aww come on [Y /N] the spider just wants to be your friend. Be a man and touch it". 

"Ok ok I'm not The Man. Please dean stop" you say while closing your eyes. 

"Fine but I'm The Man now. And I think I want some apple pie" Dean says.

"Yeah sure okay what ever you want" you say Dean" you tell him. 

"Well now that you mention it my boots are getting dirty. I want you to clean them so I can see my reflection. Ohh and my guns need to be cleaned and my knives need to be sharpened" he says while getting off of you 

"OK fine"you say with a scowl on your face. "You're Da Man " 

"And don't you forget it" he says while smashing the spider. "And I want that Pie now"

You slowly get up and grab your stuff. "Hurry up or I'll but spiders in your pants" dean yells. This made you practically sprint out the door past a very confused Sam.

Sam walks in and turns to Dean. 

"Spiders who knew" he says with a smirk on his face.


	2. A little secret

"You guys wanna go out to drink" you yell from the restroom. You walk out and look at Sam for an answer.

"No thanks [Y/N] I'm going to catch up on reading [Favorite Book] at the park" Sam responds.

"Yeah I'm going to think one chick's house so you guys have fun" said Dean.

" No I was planning on using your car. How else am I going to get the [girls/guys]" 

"That sucks for you ,maybe you give them a ride on your tricycle" Dean smile them leaves. Sam just looks at you and walks away. Your're all by yourself ,it doesn't matter you're used to being lonely. Still you wish you had somebody else with you, to keep you company.

2 Hours Later 

You walk out of the bar feeling tipsy. You want to clear your mind so you go the long way back to the motel. You get near the Motel about 10 minutes away when you hear a noise. Of course you being a hunter you pull out your knife. You hear it in the alley. The closer you get the more you hear it. It sounds like the wining in coming from under a box. 'God dammit this better not be a werewolf baby' you think as you slowly lift the box. It's a puppy, the cutest puppy you have ever seen(the dog in the picture on top. Imagine it smaller). "Oh my gosh you are cutest thing ever". You go to pet it but it backs away. "Come on little guy I'm not going to hurt you" you say a soft calming voice. The next thing you know you on your back being licked all over you face. "I'll call you (puppy's name). You pick up the box and put little (puppy's name) inside. 

30 Minutes Later

"Okay I'll keep you hidden till we get back to the bunker" you say you your sleeping puppy. You try to be quiet but you remember nobody is there. You make your way to your bed. When you hear a noise coming from the kitchen area. You get closer and hold the box tighter to you chest.

"Why would she miss out on this" Deans says while pointing at his body. 

"Probably being she has standards" Sam replies with a smirk

Dean just gives him his legendary Bitch Face.

(Puppy) starts moving around in his box. The boys finally look up at you. 

"Hey how was the bar" Sam asks.

"Yeah you get any Girls/Boys. Or did little [Y/N] come up empty handed" Dean says.

"I scored as much as you" you say while sticking your tongue out at him.

"What's in the box anyways" they say union. 

'Dammit know what' you try to think of some smart to say. "Uhh noting" yeah they won't suspect anything.

The brothers give each a look and next thing you know you're pinned against the wall while Sam has the box over his head. 

"What's is it"?

Sam looks inside and smiles. He looks at Dean and just smiles. Dean let's go of you to looks inside. 

"No just no. Put it back, [Y/N] Dean says while shoving the box at you. 

"Come on guys he'll be good and I'll take care of everything for him. You guys won't have to worry about him". You looks at Sam and Dean and give him you puppy eyes, (Puppy) seems to catch on and gives them puppy eyes too.

"I mean he is cute" he says while taking him from you. 

"No we don't need to be taking of something thing else" Dean says.

You feel you heart break a little bit. 'Does he really mean that,am I that annoying' you think to yourself but sadness is replaced with anger. "Fine Dean I won't bother you with my presence anymore. You grab (puppy) and your duffle bag and stop before you reach the door.

"You wanna know why I want to keep (Puppy) so badly? So I won't be so lonely. When you're sleeping with some random whore and when Sam at some place meeting new people I'm here by myself". You didn't intend for this to happen but after all these years of holding all your emotions you finally explode. 

"Wait [Y/N] I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I love having you with us." Dean says intensely staring at you.

"Yeah we promise we won't leave alone that often" said Sam

"But if we do leave alone for a while you'll aways have (puppy) said Dean while picking him up. 

"Thanks guys"


End file.
